


Different direction

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi I'm Liam" his sweet voice says. I feel my cheeks heat up "I'm Niall" I mutter quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different direction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fetus niam for your day. xxo

Niall- 

Do you want to know how my last relationship ended? It wasn't the cliché "oh it's not you it's me" no instead it was "I never loved you, I just loved the idea of you." Do you know how much that can sting, especially when it's said to your face while everyone watches? I'm not looking for sympathy, just understanding. Understanding that I don't see relationships the same way anymore.

I used to believe in love, going out and waiting for the third date to kiss but after being used... I just can't see any of that anymore. I just don't feel as strongly about love as I used to. Sure I've liked people since 'her' but its not that I don't want to be hurt its that I can't... I just can't be hurt again. I'm not strong like most people, a few cracks and I'll give up, just let go. I guess I can't find my confidence anymore, it's hidden in the darkest corner of my mind.

Unlike the memories of 'her' yelling at me in front of everyone. Blaming me for things I've never heard about. I won't talk behind 'her' back because,no I'm not that kind of person. And I sure didn't know that she was, I guess I was deceived like a mouse is by a cat or worm by bird. It was all fake, all of it. The loving glances, the hugs, my well 'our' first kiss and the time I gave up for 'her'. It all meant nothing to 'her' I was just part of her social and popularity game. When all of it meant something to me...

That's why I ran away, not from home but to the xfactor. I told my parents everything that happened, how she used me for her own reasons. How the school now thinks I'm a cheater, a liar and used 'her' instead of the other way around. My parents were always telling me I can sing and I guess I actually could since here I am in boot camp on the xfactor. I haven't really made any friends yet, I don't want to meet someone only to lose them when I don't get through.

Since I doubt ill make it to judges house, there are some really amazing singers here. I'm just normal, I can hold a tune but other than that I'm pretty average. In three days we are being told the results of today, who will go home, who will go through. I'm really nervous, at least it's distracting from all the hell I get at home now. "Niall Horan" a voice calls from inside a room. I get up from my chair, pulling my ear phones out and walking into the small room. I got called down here a while ago, apparently I might have to change rooms, I'm not sure.

I sit down in the black chair and stare at the man known as Chris, sitting across from me. "Hey" I smile. Chris nods and hands me a piece of paper "I'm very sorry Niall but you have to move from your room to a shared one" he sighs, giving my a tired smile. I shrug "oh well, do you know the lad?" I ask trying to seem cheery. Chris nods "yes I do, he's about your age, quite a talented singer. I think you'll like each other. Good luck by the way" he says formerly, before moving to type at his laptop. I nod "thanks".

I unfold the piece of paper and sigh, damn my new room is on the second floor. Sighing I walk back to my old room and grab my suitcase, dragging it down the hall. The bathroom door slams open and two boys rush out, one with curly hair the other in a grey beanie and glasses. I raise my eyebrows but continue walking until I reach the stairs. I lift my suitcase and start to hobble up the steps. I hear a chuckle and look over to my left, a boy with black quiffed hair is smiling at me. I grin at him "thanks for the help mate" I say rolling my eyes.

He laughs passing me "oh no I had to do that myself yesterday, enjoy it" he smiles and walks off into a room. Everyone here is so nice, I mean he didn't help me but still he was nice kinda cute too. He seems shy, plus I've seen him before in dance class. He didn't want to dance, I can understand why. I'm shit at dancing too, unless its an Irish jig which it's wasn't. Finally I get to the top of the stairs, I feel like I could collapse to the floor and sleep for a hundred years. Huh maybe I need to work out?

Alright so room '13' I stop at the white door and tap on it a few times. I hope I like this guy, I wonder if he can tell I'm bi. It's not that obvious, is it? The door opens up revealing a boy around my age, he's taller than me and Jesus he's like perfection. He's in black skinny jeans, brown boots, a white shirt with a grey open jacket over the top. His hair is straight and pushed against his head, like Justin bieber but sexier. "Hi I'm Liam" his sweet voice says. I feel my cheeks heat up "I'm Niall" I mutter quietly.

I wish I could facepalm right now, I always go quiet when I'm embarrassed. Liam smiles softly and moves aside so I can walk inside the room. It's very tidy, two single beds rest on each side of the room. "Yours is that one" Liam grins pointing to the bed farthest from the door. I nod and walk over, I leave my bag at the end of the bed and collapse onto the white sheets. "you were in the show two years ago right?" I blurt out. Liam sits down on his bed facing me, "I was" he smiles at me. I look away from his soft brown eyes, I swear they can see into my soul.

"You sure blush a lot" he says with raised eyebrows, even they are perfect. Along with that sexy birth mark and set of pouty pink lips. I shake the thoughts away, remember Niall love only hurts you? Crushes you, leaves you all alone and broken. "Yeah" I mumble, I quickly pull off my shoes and lie back down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling "you look kinda like Justin bieber you know?" I say out of no where. I grin, Liam seems nice enough just as a friend though. I don't think I'm ready for anything more, plus a god like Liam would be straight as a ruler.

Liam laughs loudly "I guess I do, so your a JB lover?" Liam asks. I roll over and my eyes meet with Liam's. "he's only my man crush" I rant. Liam beams "that's cute" he states. I furrow my eyebrows "hey it's not cute!" I retort. Liam smirks slightly "yeah it is" he says. I sit up "oh really English boy?" I say back, trying to keep a smile off my face. Liam sits up as well "yeah Irish boy". I stand up, Liam gets up meeting me in the middle of the room. I narrow my eyes at him "so if I kinda look like JB and you have a crush on him does that mean you like me?" Liam asks.

My eyes widen "uhh no?" I reply. Liam quirks an eyebrow "we'll I like you" he says casually. "I like you too I guess" I smile. Liam leans down to my ear "didn't mean it like that" he whispers, turning around he walks over to the bathroom. "Night nialler" he grins and closes the door. I feel like my face is on fire, I strip off quickly and jump into bed. So Liam likes me? I smile uncontrollably Liam likes me.

-

"Matt Cardle" the voice calls out. I feel tears gather up in my eyes, that's it I have to go home. The camera man walks over to me, I cover my face with my jumper to hide my tears. An arm wraps around my shoulder and leads me down the hall, sniffing I wipe my eyes and look up. I see a tear stained face, brown eyes slightly puffy. "I'm sorry Liam, I really thought you would get through, since your amazing" I say to him. Liam pushes our room door open and takes me inside.

I move away and start to pack my suitcase "Niall your amazing as well you know" Liam says. I look back at him, he's sitting on the bed his head in his hands. His brown hair slightly covering his finger tips. I zip up my suitcase and crawl over to him, taking his hand in my own. "You can always try again" I smile weakly. Liam looks up at me "I wish you lived in Wolverhampton" he mumbles. I blush "so do I" I whisper back. Liam smiles weakly, squeezing my hand gently.

Liam leans down and pecks the corner of my mouth. His soft lips leaving tingles all over my skin. "Have a nice life" he says and gets up. I watch as Liam leaves down the hall, suitcase behind him. I grab my suitcase and exit the room I've shared with Liam for three days. Shutting the door I take my suitcase down stairs and wait for my taxi. I see those two boys from the bathroom hugging and exchanging numbers. The black haired boy is long gone. My taxi pulls up I sigh and throw my bag into the back "goodbye London" I breath.

-

When I get to the airport my phone rings. It's my mum, I tell her everything while tearing up again. She tells me all the things a mum would, you tried your best, I still love you, you can only try and try again. After hanging up I walk down to my gate and get in the line, my flight leaves in five minutes. Standing around I hear a lot of yelling, I spin around. Someone is being chased by security...what an idi- Liam?! My mouth hangs open as Liam runs towards me. I drop my bag and stare at him, wow he's fast.

Liam stops in front of me not even panting like crazy. I stare at him "uh hi?" I say. Liam smiles widely "I never gave you my number" he says handing me a piece of paper. I blush "thanks Liam" I say. Liam nods and starts to walk off "wait!" I call out. Liam turns back around, security still coming towards us. "I like you Liam... A lot" I smile widely. Liam sighs "thank god!" He exclaims. He grabs my face gently and crushes our lips together. They move together, almost as if they were a puzzle pieces. I feel sparks run through my veins, leaving me lightheaded.

Liam pulls away, lightly leaning back down to peck my lips again. I stare into his brown eyes "I think I like you more than Justin" I smirk. Liam grabs my hand and my suitcase in his other "stay here with me just for the weekend?" He asks. I squeeze his hand "okay" I smile. Liam beams and bites into his bottom lip "also we kinda need to run now yeah?" He says blushing. I roll my eyes "come on then" I yell yanking him along.

I guess not all relationships will end badly if they end at all.


End file.
